The TARDIS Memory Room
by xXTardisGal301Xx
Summary: Alternate version of the episode 'Journey to the centre of the TARDIS' in which Clara takes her time in the TARDIS memory room, I'm not very good at summaries but there you go! :) Spoilers for that episode and 'The Name of the Doctor' Final chapter is up! xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I uploaded this earlier today but then I accidentally deleted it... Whoops! :S My third story! That's code for 'I still have no idea what I'm doing so reviews would be amazing!' :3 Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine! ...Yet...**

There had to be an end somewhere. The console room might be close, or perhaps her room. "Doctor!" It was pointless yelling, yes Clara knew that, she wasn't stupid. But the TARDIS will've heard her. Maybe it would alert the doctor to her location. Unlikely, considering that so far the only emotion (if any) that this damn box had shown towards her had been resentment, she hated the box. Nothing personal, she'd just taken a dislike to the box after it had taken a dislike to her, simple as! Maybe The TARDIS would be pleased if Clara starved here, or perhaps it was her that had stranded the young woman here in the first place.

_'Hadn't thought of that one had you!?'_

Clara punched the wall in frustration, realising after the action that she had used her right hand. Wincing, she let it drop back to her side, the dull burning pain returning to her palm. The TARDIS vibrated a little more violently under Clara's feet, making a noise somewhere between a groan and a buzz finishing at a whine. If Clara didn't know any better, she'd say the old girl was laughing at her.

_'Grumpy old cow!'_

"I have to get back to the console room." She thought aloud, not caring what the box thought. Clara ran down corridor, after corridor, after corridor until her legs began to ache, forcing her to come to a halt in another corridor, identical to the one before it. With a loud huff she leaned back against one of the walls in this never ending maze and sunk ungracefully to the floor. She looked at her burning palm again and sighed impatiently "WHERE DOES THIS END?!" She yelled, not to the box. She hated the box. Yet it seemed determined to get her attention, it shook harder than before, forcing Clara to her feet. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!"

_ 'Stupid bloody box again!'_

She walked a little further and was about to turn another corner when she stopped. There was a door. She hadn't seen a door for a while now and yet here was a door, and a rather strange looking one at that, big, brown, arched and old, VERY old. The young companion furrowed her brow in confusion and took a few steps forward. There were strange golden symbols painted onto the wood, it must've looked quite stunning back in its day but now it was old, just old, and the paint on it was chipped. Clara's fingers ghosted over the golden circle shaped marks curiously _'galifreyan'_ She suspected. The Doctor had told her about that language once.

_"Why've you got yellow sticky notes with weird circle symbols on them dotted around the box?" Clara had asked, arms folded in her 'I'm expecting an answer' way "because if I wrote them in the English language you may find out things that you're not meant to find out!" The Doctor had replied in his 'and this conversation is over' way. "What kind of things?" Clara had pursued in her 'I'm not giving up until I get an answer Chin Boy' way._

_"Thingy things" _

_"What kind of 'thingy things'" _

_"Bad thingy things" _

_"What kind of bad thingy things?"_

_"CLARA!"_

_She had giggled, teeth shining brightly "ok, ok… What language is it written in then?" The Doctor had sighed in his 'give it a rest soufflé girl' way. _

_"Galifreyan"_

_"Gali-what-an?"_

_"GAL-I-FREYAN it's the language of the timelords"_

_"Timelords? What are TIME-LORDS?"_

_"Things"_

_"What kind of things?"_

_"Thingy things"_

_"What kind of thingy things?"_

_"Bad thingy things"_

_"What kind of bad thingy things?"_

_"CLARA!"_

She grinned at the memory and grabbed the door handle slowly, lifting the latch ever so carefully. She was thankful to find the door open, she muttered _'thank you'_ under her breath, not to the box, she hated the box, before taking a step into the room beyond. It was dark, not menacing _'there's something in the shadows'_ dark, more, warm, homely, as if it was occupied on a regular basis. The room in question reminded Clara of a museum/library hybrid, bookshelves littered with seemly meaningless and placed-at-random items covering the vast majority of it. It was a cosy room, quite big if you remove the junk and clutter, there was a cute little cot placed to the left of the stone-arch doorway, it had familiar circle symbols painted along the body. The first thing that caught the companion's eye was a miniature TARDIS model, shoddily made, like some seven year old had put their heart and soul into crafting it.

_'Why would anyone make a model of this hunk of junk?'_

The box sent a tremor her way, knocking several items off the large shelves. Clara groaned, could the TARDIS hear her thoughts? She made a mental note to check that with the Doctor when she saw him again, if she saw him again. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind Clara put the little sculpture back in its place on the oak shelf behind her, before turning her attention towards the objects littering the floor. The first item to fall at the tremor had fallen and rolled across said floor, coming to rest at her feet, a small and battered crimson red cricket ball.

_'How could this be sentimental or important?'_

Clara picked it up and tossed it from hand to hand, grey dust flying off it in clumps, falling to dirty the carpet. The TARDIS rumbled once more. The companion rolled her eyes a little, not towards the box, she hated the box. The young woman put the ball back and made for the second item, a… Panda teddy? It was soft under her finger tips; this was the EXACT sort of thing Clara would expect to find in the home of a person like the doctor. Smiling, she placed it upright next to the cricket ball. The next item was a wooden recorder wrapped in light blue and yellow ribbons with large dark green tassels hanging off the bottom, Clara wouldn't dare try to play it though, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries. Wincing at the thought of having it pressed against her lips, she put it back in its rightful place and bent down to pick up the next display piece, a pair of 3D glasses, fairly new. She tried them on giggling.

_'I wear 3D glasses now, 3D glasses are cool!'_

She grinned looking around the room at all the items and the door on the wall opposite her. Clara took them off and put them back into position on the shelf still chuckling_. 'He's got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, he's got ozits and whatsits galore!'_ The Doctor suddenly reminded her of Ariel, the mermaid from that old Disney cartoon; she had a fascination for humans and collected human-related things as well. _'Things, thingy things, bad thingy things'_ Another mental note to proceed with caution, Clara couldn't think for the death of her why the Doctor would collect anything that was dangerous but Clara couldn't think for the death of her why the doctor did most things anyway! The final fallen item looked innocent enough, an old, dusty black umbrella with a red question mark novelty top.

_'Careful, it could be a switch to activate a hidden bomb placed underneath Bucking Palace years ago by alien invaders who wanted to destroy life on earth as it currently was.'_

She'd thought that in the Doctor's voice and everything! Rolling her eyes, Clara held the brolly up to have a proper look at it '_not_ _a switch to activate a hidden bomb hiding underneath Bucking Palace then' _She smiled and was about to put it back in its rightful place when she heard something. A rustling noise and the TARDIS defiantly wasn't making it this time. It was the sound of feet stomping on carpets, making the odd creak as its body weight hit the rickety old floor boards. Clara dropped the umbrella and stared as the owner of those feet made its way through the wooden shelves and faced her in the dim lights. It was tall, humanoid in shape and about the size of an average human woman in her twenties, Clara's height. But there was something strange about this creature… Its body looked as if had been scorched to a cinder, black and burning flesh with piercing red eyes. The red eyes were the only facial feature that the creature possessed.

_'That can't be healthy'_

At the moment it was just standing there, looking Clara up and down and it was standing right there in front of the arched doorway, blocking her only escape route. Clara swallowed the lump building in the back of her throat and raised her arms in defence. _'The other door!'_ Clara thought triumphantly, she spun around and her face fell in an instant. The door had gone. It was there just a minute ago when she was wearing those 3D glasses but it now it was gone! Now here she was, cornered by this creature, just her, this humanoid thing and the box… She didn't count the box though. No she didn't count the box; after all, she hated the box.

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this, it's only my third story, I thought I'd try something different so… A story with chapters! I may continue this, if you want me to then hit the 'follow story button' on the way out… Please? It would mean a lot to me! xD Oh and in case you're wondering, the TARDIS model belong to Amelia Pond, who made it herself sometime after the events at the beginning of '****_The Eleventh Hour'_**** the cricket ball was owned by the fifth doctor and used when he played cricket in the serial ****_'Black Orchid'_**** the Panda teddy was Steven Taylor's ****_'good luck charm'_**** and was first seen in ****_'The Chase'_**** The recorder was the second doctors 'gimmick' so to speak and was first seen in the serial ****_'The Power of the DALEKS' _****the 3D glasses are obviously from Ten's run and first seen in ****_'Doomsday'_**** and the umbrella was the seventh doctor's and first sighted in ****_'The Time and the Rani'_**** clear now? Thank you for reading and reviews are lovely! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two! Thank you for reading my story for this long, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who but I'm getting round to it! .**

She was scared, yes she was scared. But she was brilliant she was, scared and brilliant, the scared and brilliant impossible girl. _Impossible girl? _The Doctor had called her that on several occasions, she couldn't understand why. Impossible?! She wasn't impossible, she was ordinary. Ordinary Clara. Ordinary, scared, brilliant Clara.

Clara could've done one of two things, stood there frozen in fear, choosing not to turn around and look back at the creature that was obviously sizing her up and weighing out its options. Perhaps it was intelligent, much like she was supposed to be. _'The ordinary, brilliant, scared, intelligent- shut up!' _Or she could think of a plan… _'What would the Doctor do?! Consult the box?' _Course she wouldn't consult the box, she wasn't that desperate, she hated the box! Suddenly there was a massive jolt from beneath sending Clara flying a few steps forward; she quickly regained her footing, thank goodness. The creature however, didn't. It was flung strait into the book case beside the arched doorway and made grunting noise as it slid to the floor.

_'Either the box has just done you a massive favour or its speed up your impending demise.' _

The creature began to stir. Clara's eyes darted around her surroundings lightning fast, looking for inspiration, something… Anything! She glanced down at her feet. Pondering the subject later, that glance may have saved her live. The 3D glasses were laid at her shoes; bloody box did that on purpose. A quiet gasp escaped Clara's lips as she reached for the glasses and placed them on looking in the direction of the disappearing door, it was back! Clara flashed a triumphant smile; the smile vanished in an instant when she heard a deep, loud growl from behind her as the creature made its way to her level. She ran, she didn't chance turning around, she legged it! Clara could hear it right behind her. She forced the door open with one huge push, scuttled into the room and slammed said door shut behind her. This was it, this was the end, that door wasn't going to stop the creature! She could hear it banging on the hollow wood, repeatedly trying to hammer its way through. After a few minutes it stopped… Confused, Clara took a few hesitant steps away from the magic door and stared at it… The bolts at the top and bottom of it had been secured.

_'The box, the bloody box!' _

Then she laughed "Oh thank you!" She giggled, this time to the box, even though she hated the TARDIS. TARDIS?! Since when did it become TARDIS? She chuckled again and stroked the wall briefly, before turning to asses her surroundings. A VERY dark room this time, not even a room, more like a hallway, Clara was relived however, to discover the bookcases were used as wall decoration this time, and had actual books on them! _'No chance of any creepy, alien, humanoid thingy things jumping out at her then?' _With the doctor, she could never be sure. Sighing (and proceeding with caution) Clara sauntered down the corridor slowly, tracing the edges of the odd book with her fingers, they were filthy! Centuries of rotting away in this hall, she rubbed the barely-visible-in-the-dark dust off her hands. The TARDIS moaned, that made Clara smile, not smugly… Friendly… almost.

_'Oh shut up!'_

At the end of the corridor was a pedestal, an old marble pedestal that looked as if it had been taken straight out of Roman times, perhaps it had! It looked old enough to be! But the lights on top were bright enough to be from a twenty-first century disco. Illuminating a brown dusty box with yet more Galifreyan symbols etched into it, Clara picked it up carefully… It looked as if it would break apart in her hands if she wasn't careful. After examining it, she put it back in its place and (with a flick of her finger) turned the tiny golden key that was sticking out of the lock hole. She lifted the lid cautiously and peered inside. There was a…Pile of photographs? _What?_

_'Oh Doctor you sentimental idiot!'_

Clara reached in and gathered the photos in her hands DOUBLE checking that they weren't a switch to activate a hidden bomb placed underneath Bucking Palace years ago by alien invaders who wanted to destroy life on earth as it currently was… they weren't. The first one was old… REALLY old, black and white and not clear at all. But she could make out the image it possessed. A small family, Clara guessed. In the background were a young couple. A man with dark hair wearing a suit with a striped tie, and a woman, with equally dark hair and a long overcoat, a shawl draped across her shoulders. In the fore ground was an old man, late fifties or so Clara assumed, he looked kind enough, though upon further inspection, Clara saw the look in his eyes, they questioned why they had stopped to take a photo, and asked if they could PLEASE go! His right hand rested on the shoulder of a young girl (teens was Clara's best estimate.) Her hair matched that of the couple behind her and she was wearing a long dress with a small pitch black belt wrapped around her skinny waist. She was smiling directly at the camera. There were three names, labels faintly identifying the young couple and the little girl.

_'Ian, Barbra and the young girl is Susan'_

Why was there no label for the old man, surely he was someone too? Clara looked in puzzlement at the picture, perhaps the doctor had simply forgotten to label the man. Clara moved the photograph to the bottom of the pile and looked at the next one, and the next, and the next. In each picture there was a different array of people, sometimes there would be a similar face here and there, but it was more or less a different face every photo. There was also a recurring pattern, in each photo everyone would be labelled, all labelled apart from one man, not the same man, just in every photo there was a different man left out, it seemed a very random choice. First there was the old man who appeared several times, then another aged man who appeared several times himself looking utterly board in every picture, then another man about as old as the first but with a brilliant smile. Then another who had brown curls and wide eyes which made him look terrified in every shot, the fifth face not to be labelled was younger than the first four (in his twenties?) He wore a cricket jacket and was quite good looking in a _'boyishly handsome' _kind of way. The next was a tall man who looked serious in every photo but was wearing a multi-coloured coat which made him look like a circus performer. Clara couldn't help but chuckle at him.

_'If I met a guy like that, I wouldn't need to label a photo to remember him!'_

The Seventh man with no name was a middle aged man wearing a question mark jumper and funny little black and red novelty… Umbrella… Clara's grin widened. The next man was gorgeous and had magnificent hair and taste in Victorian clothing.

_'I wonder if the Doctor will ever take me to Victorian times.'_

Clara turned to the next photo and the unlabelled man in this one wore a leather jacket and had big ears, a big nose and a gargantuan smile to match. The tenth was a thin man wearing a blue suit and glasses that made him look like a hipster, he was sort of cute! Clara giggled again and turned to the next photo. It was a modern shot, looked as if it could've been taken yesterday by a really good photographer. It featured a young woman with fiery red hair and crimson red lips, she was taking up a third of the shot and could only be seen from the neck upwards, she was beautiful though. The occupant on the opposite side of the picture was a similar aged man with ginger hair, he was quite handsome in himself… had a really long nose though. These two were labelled _'Amelia and Rory Pond' _and right in the centre of the photo was the Doctor, wearing a big happy smile with his arms slung around the shoulders of the young couple. He wasn't labelled. That's when the realisation hit. I mean, sure the doctor had briefly mentioned to Clara that he could change his face… But Clara had passed it off as one of his _'the universe is ending don't listen to me I'm a mad man in a box we're all going to die what the hell are you doing RUN!'_ moments. She quickly skimmed her way back through the photos taking in the faces of the unlabelled men with fascination.

_'Oh Doctor!'_

She also re-read the names of the labelled occupants as well

_'Old companions, companions who used to be just like myself!' _

There were so many of them, forgotten faces, faded names.

_'A Steven, a Sara, a Zoe, a Jo._

_A Kamelion, a Rory, a Jack, a Dodo._

_A K-9, a Peri, a Mel and an Ace._

_A Katarina, a Martha, Ben, Polly and Grace._

_A Donna, Rose, River, two Romanas and Jamie._

_Tegan, Harry, Victoria, John, Liz, Mike and Amy._

_ Leela, The Brigadier, Sarah-Jane, Turlough, Vicki._

_An Adric and a Nyssa, Herself and a Mickey._

_And it all started with Barbra, Ian and Susan.'_

Clara smiled _'she should take up poetry'_ her smile soon faded though. Dark thoughts filled her mind. The loud echoing thumps of the creature's desperate attempts to breach her hiding place being drown out completely. If these people… These seemingly innocent people who obviously meant a lot to the doctor… Were once humans/aliens who had chosen to travel with him… and were now just memories, faces in photographs, clumsily scrawled names… Then what had happened to them? What hideous fate had shook the doctor so hard that he locked them away and never mentioned them when she was around? What will she be to him in say… Five hundred years' time? Clara wasn't going to fool herself into thinking she'd still be travelling with him, visiting alien planets and mucking about with history.

_"Clara! Over here!" He had whispered. "Doctor we're meant to be hunting ghosts!" She had hissed which caused the doctor simultaneously rolled his eyes and sigh. "Yes, yes I know Caliburn mansion haunted blah-do-blah ghost yes, but! This will only take a sec!" How could she refuse that face?! She posed with him, the large ruby curtain back drop behind them "Big smiles!" He encouraged. Clara did as she was told. The Doctor's right arm was wrapped around her shoulder and his left was holding the camera up before them. With a large flash and a momentary blinding light the doctor's arm dropped and he grabbed the camera eagerly. "I need to sit down!" Clara declared, parking her backside on the chair to her right. The doctor stood before her, blowing on the developing photo impatiently. After a minute or so of his right hand wafting the photo he sat down next to her. "Look at that beauty!" _

_"Fantastic doctor, can we go now?" _

_"Look at it!" he moaned holding it an inch from her face. Clara didn't normally praise her appearance, but even she had to admit, it was a lovely photo. She was about to comment on it when there was a loud rustling noise from down the hallway. They both slowly turned to stare at each other, the doctor's eyebrow raised in anticipation. "Come on Oswald!" He whispered tucking the photo safely into his jacket._

The thought of that photo one day being in here, in this very room, collecting dust in this very box, in her very hands…_ 'Another accident' _Clara suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she dropped the box back onto the pedestal lightning fast, as if it had caught fire. _'Was the hallway getting smaller?'_ The creature's noises sounded more distant now, beating out a symbiotic rhythm on the magic door. Clara needed to lie down; no she needed to find a way out. But there was no visible exit (except for the obvious) and she couldn't stand being in here a millisecond longer. Perhaps she could find a way out, ordinary, brilliant, scared, intelligent Clara. Or maybe the box would help her again. No she wasn't 'the box' she was 'the TARDIS' but the name wasn't going to change a thing, they were the same being, and why should she care? After all… She hated the TARDIS. Right?

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for reading if you want me to carry this on then hit 'follow story' or drop in a review (because reviews quite literally make my day!) And I'll see you guys at the next chapter... I think... O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm bringing it to a close on this one guys, it's been an honour writing for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who STILL isn't mine but I'm getting there, I'm getting there!**

In a mad blur she suddenly found herself backing away from the pedestal so fast that she tripped over the edge of the burgundy rug that was covering the majority of the hallway floorboards. Clara's hands shot down in reflex, arms taking most of the young woman's weight as she tripped over backwards, _'embarrassing!' _The burning pain in her right hand suddenly became more evident, she cursed under her breath, blowing cool air onto her palm. _'Think Clara think!'_ She gazed back down below her and nearly yelped when she saw what she'd uncovered. Beneath the turned-up rug was a trap door, engraved with even more golden symbols, _'One convenience after another!' _Perhaps the TARDIS really did want her alive, all Clara wanted was to be as far away from that monster and as far away from that box as she could possibly go. The fall had rendered her right hand immobile, using her left to force the door proved a tedious task, but she was eventually rewarded with a little clicking noise and a huge gust of freezing cold air as the door swung open at her feet. Peering down into the darkness Clara wasn't too fond of what she saw.

_'Dark passage way, why are there ALWAYS dark passageways?!' _

Cobwebs littered the floor on the unwelcoming stone steps that seemingly stretched down forever. She hesitated; listening to the creatures mangled fists on the door across the room, she heard the TARDIS whine impatiently "alright, alright I'm going!" Clara said, not to the TARDIS, she hated the TARDIS. Taking a deep breath, she walked cautiously down the forgotten passage, each step she took echoed off the bare walls, leaving an eerie feeling in the darkness. It had gotten darker the further she went, deeper and deeper in the Doctor's machine until eventually the room above became nothing more than a pinprick sized dot, a star in the blackness above her. Clara shivered; being stuck by yourself makes you think a lot about things, thingy things, you ask yourself questions you know you can't answer.

_'How far is this passage? How big is this box? Did I leave the oven on? Why are there spiders in this box? If there are spiders in this box then what other animals does the doctor keep?' _

She even could've fooled herself into thinking she heard a breathing noise, or a rustling noise _'was that a growl?' _All of a sudden the TARDIS shuddered; a low humming noise began all around her as dim lights started to illuminate the corridor, she squinted. The hallway was thinner than she had expected it to be… Mainly because of yet more bookcases against the walls, a recurring pattern indeed! Clara was about to carry on her journey when she heard a rustling noise… This time she knew she wasn't imagining it. A shadow swept across the end of the extended library corridor, darkening the lights briefly before disappearing as fast as it had appeared. Clara reached out and picked a book at random off the shelf to her right, clutching it in both hands above her head defensively. "Who's there?!" She yelled, surprised that her voice didn't shake.

_'If this is the doctor…'_

A few minutes passed. She was about to yell it again, mouth open ready, when she heard muffled voices to her left. A flash of fear crossed her face, before it was replaced with curiosity, putting the book (titled_'500 year diary'_) back onto the shelf, she walked towards where she had seen the shadows earlier. The voices got a little bit louder, the odd word reaching her ears._ "Emergency…" "Listen" _then, a full sentence _"We must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."_ A man's voice _"No!"_ A woman's protests Clara peered around the corner, she saw the console room. Not her console room, but undeniably the console room however, it was golden and larger and looked quite messy, stairs lead up to the main console and the whole room had an almost… hollow feeling to it. Clara craned her neck; she saw a man and a woman standing near the console in question. The man was tall, wearing a leather jacket with a V-neck T-shirt underneath, he had rather large ears and his hair was… Short to say the least he also appeared to tinted blue, probably one of the TARDIS' hologram tricks. The woman was no older than Clara herself she had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink tracksuit top and jeans. Clara immediately recognized the girl as _'Rose'_ and the man was the doctor. That's what the memory box had said.

'_Not her doctor of course.'_

"The TARDIS is taking you home…" The man who wasn't her doctor said sternly "I won't let you!" The woman who was Rose replied.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now, typical! Hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on, and the box will be buried. And if you wanna remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing."

* * *

TARDIS don't do that when they die.

_"No. When a TARDIS is dying, the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger-on-the-inside starts leaking to the outside. It grows."_

Clara had seen it. That box, dead. It bothered her, why should she have cared? She hated the box. No… No not now, now she'd seen it grow; she'd seen it mature, along with the doctor. She'd seen the doctor grow too, into the man she knew today, she'd seen it all. All of her questions were answered. She knew how every companion had left, or had been left behind, or had been… Killed… She'd witnessed most of the departures, it didn't seem real, it felt as if she'd watched it on a television screen or through someone else's eyes. She'd witnessed every near death experience possible, prevented the doctors' death on more than one occasion too and she remembered it all. She'd experienced death on more than one occasion as well, all whilst trying her hardest to do it inconspicuously. She'd have the off day now and then when she wouldn't be on her guard; the doctor may shoot a quick glance in her direction or perhaps hold a shop door open for her, never once piecing things together.

She'd grown up on Galifrey; on Traken; on Alzarius she was fluent in almost any and every language. At first she didn't think she could handle it, not at all, not at first. After Trensalzore, Clara had awoken in her bedroom on the TARDIS safe and sound, a plate of jammy dodgers and tea left on the bedside table. That made her smile. After venturing into the TARDIS at Trensalzore, her recollection of the day she got lost had come back. She remembered every detail. The bookcases, the memory room, the time leakage, The Doctor and Rose, The name… His name. Clara shuddered, sitting up in bed. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed sadly, reaching for the jammy dodger on the edge of the plate. She nibbled at it, only then realising how hungry she really was. After eating the contents of the plate at an unbelievable speed, Clara slumped back against the head board, staring at the ceiling above her. She wondered how long this body of his had left… Wondered when she wouldn't be there to save him and he'd regenerate again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the swift sound of an opening door. "I came to see if my impossible girl was alright." The Doctor whispered. "I'm ok." Clara replied the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. She WAS the impossible girl and now she knew why… She suddenly felt as if the last piece of the never ending puzzle had clicked soundly into place. Beaming, Clara swung her legs round and sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for the doctor to join her, everything went quiet for a minute or so. "You've had quite a busy day then, huh?" The doctor said eventually, sitting on her left; Clara snorted "that's an understatement." Silence again. "Tell you what, you choose the next adventure! Come on Clara anywhere you want to go, name it and we're there!" The doctor offered, flashing her a manic grin. Clara grinned back "I'll take you up on that!"

"Ok then, Where?" The Doctor asked

"Em… The 1600's" Clara said, she vaguely recalled the doctor visiting there, but too long ago to be sure.

The doctor groaned.

"Soufflé girl! Why then?"

"Why what's wrong with the 1600's?"

"Things happened then!"

"What kind of things?"

"Thingy things!"

"What kind of thingy things?"

"Bad thingy things!"

"What kind of bad thingy things?"

"CLARA OSWIN OSWALD!"

**End.**

**A/N: Yay it's finished! :D I hope you enjoyed this story, please drop in a review on the way out if it's not too much trouble and hopefully I'll see you guys again shortly! Buh-bye! :3**


End file.
